This isn't the Relationship that I wanted (Lemon-Vore)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Contains Yandere!Mitsunari, Lemon, and Vore. You are the only survivor in the your village and is then taken in my Toyotomi Hideyoshi and she wanted revenge on the army that killed her village and family, but what happens when she doesn't know that a certain swordman has taken a liking to you. I don't own Sengoku Basara, the characters, and the song on here.


This isn't a Relationship that I wanted (Lemon-Vore)

Possesive!Ishida Mitsunari x Reader

(Name) is Lord Toyatomi Hideyoshi's daughter well more like adopted daughter as her Guardian/Uncle is Takenaka Hanbei in case of something happens to her father and her two best friends and trainers are Tokugawa Ieyasu and Ishida Mitsunari. Ieyasu would train (Name) in hand to hand combat as Mitsunari would train (Name) in using a sword. Her father and Uncle Hanbei have always watched (Name) between the two and they were very proud on how strong that she gotten over the years, but they both know that there will be a point sometime in life in where that they will not be around for (Name).They still remember when (Name) became part of their army and family as if was yesterday.

~Flashback to Mitsunari's red aura covering the screen~

(Name) was a very young girl no younger than ten years old as she lived in another village as she in as open field just running around for no apparent reason just for the fun of it, but then she heard screaming and the warning bell in the village meaning that their being attack by an army. (Name) ran back to the village to get back home as she ran on the dirt road. By the time (Name) got back to the village, everything was torched there were most likely no survivors, and (Name) went to go look for her parents, but she finds no luck in looking for them as she doesn't give in calling for them. For several hours, there were no answer or anything, (Name) calls for them again as she starts to cry, and looks down on the ground as she continues to walk. She only walked a few feet when a shadow looms over her small body and (Name) looks up as back a little and gasp to see a man with white messy hair, violet eyes, he wear a white and bluish purple uniform of some sort with a bluish purple cape draped over his shoulder, he wears a light purple 'X' mask that goes across his face, he wears bluish purple pants with black boots, and he has a sword sheath on the left side hanging from a belt wrapped around his pants as he said, "Your parents can't be with you any longer, little one." (Name) wanted to cry more as the man said, "Come with me and my lord will take good care of you." The man holds his hand out to (Name) as she wasn't sure of what to do and then the man said, "If you come with me, you can get stronger, and take revenge on the army who destroyed your family and home." (Name) dried her tears as she wipes them with her hand and she takes the man's hand as the man said "Excellent, now let's get going shall we…" "(Full Name)." (Name) said and then man smirks and said, "My name is Takenaka Hanbei, but call me Lord Hanbei." (Name) smiles as she nods her head as Lord Hanbei leads her out of the burned down village and a dark brown horse was just outside of the village.

(Name) was a bit nervous of this as Lord Hanbei helps (Name) onto the horse as Lord Hanbei climbs on behind. He sits down as he grabs the bridle as he said, "Hold on don't need you falling off, (Name)." (Name) nods her head as grabs the stool in from of her and Lord Hanbei gave then bridle a jerk causing the horse to gallop as (Name) gasp in surprise. (Name) couldn't help, but giggle as she rides the horse with lord Hanbei through the forest, and lord Hanbei just chuckles at (Name).

~Time skip to Lord Hanbei and child!(Name) riding a horse across the screen~

They continue to ride on the horse as (Name) saw a huge building like a castle and then Lord Hanbei said, "That is where my Lord Hideyoshi lives as well as the army." (Name) couldn't believe of how huge it was as they made it to the gate as Lord Hanbei slows the horse down and the gates open. Lord Hanbei jerks the bridal a little making the horse to walk in and then two guards wearing a red uniform with black armor and black helmets came over as they grab the bridal and the horse. Lord Hanbei climbs down first and then helps (Name) down off the horse as he sets her down on her two feet. (Name) then takes Lord Hanbei's hand again as he then leads (Name) towards to another door as she notice two men in different armors one looked like it was a yellow hood and the other one was a purplish white uniform. (Name) looked at the two as Lord Hanbei said, "Those two are the strongest generals in our army, the one in the yellow hood is Tokugawa Ieyasu and the one wearing the purplish white armor is Ishida Mitsunari." (Name) made an 'o' expression as they walked away, but for some reason. (Name) shake this feeling that one of two generals was staring at her as they arrive at a large door as it opens and they went on in.

They walked on in as they go to the huge building, into an entrance doorway as one of the guards opens the door for them, and Lord Hanbei and (Name) went on in as they started to climb up the stairs. There were a lot of staircases as they made it to the top floor of the building as lord Hanbei opens the door that leads into a hallway. With every twist and turns in the hallway they made to a huge door as Lord Hanbei said, "My Lord, I have return from my mission and brought someone with me." "Come in, Hanbei." A man with deep voice said from the other side of the door as Lord Hanbei opens the door as it looked an strategy room with maps and scrolls all over the place the tables and then Lord Hanbei leads (Name) into the room even more. (Name) was looking around when she saw a giant man seating on the floor with his legs cross he has platinum hair in a stand up ponytail, he has reddish brown eyes, he wears a completely different uniform as his armor is red and black , he wears a red and white coat, black pants with legging armor and black socks. (Name) was a bit nervous, but she didn't want to so any emotion as she tries her best in acting brave, and Lord Hanbei leads (Name) towards the man as they both then sit down with their legs cross as (Name) was then shaking as if she could since the aura around him which was terrifying and then the man said, "So tell me little one what is your name and tell me the reason of coming here with Hanbei?" (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes as she takes a deep breath in calming herself down and then she opens her (e/c) eyes as she then said, "I'm (Full Name), my village was destroyed as my family were killed by an army, and I want to be strong and use my strength in killing the army that killed and destroyed my home and family, my Lord." (Name) gave a stern look in showing him that she was serious as the man just looks at her with no expression change what's so ever.

The man then smirk as he then chuckles and said, "Excellent answer (Name), strength is exactly what you need, and I can tell by the looks in your (e/c) eyes that you are full potential." (Name) was surprise by this as the man gets up, walks towards (Name), and when he was in front of her. He places his huge hand on her shoulder and said, "I welcome you to our army, (Name), and I'm Toyatomi Hideyoshi, but you call me Lord Hideyoshi. Is that understood, (Name)?" "Yes of course, Lord Hideyoshi." (Name) said as she smiles and then Lord Hideyoshi moves his huge off of (Name)'s shoulder as he then said, "Hanbei, can you go get them two?" "Yes of course, my Lord." Lord Hanbei said as he leaves the room leaving (Name) alone with Lord Hideyoshi just for a moment when Lord Hanbei came back with the two generals from before that she saw on their way into the castle and got a better look at the two as the one with the hooded armor has brown spikey hair and brown eyes; the one with the purplish white armor has white hair with a point that went in between his purple eyes. As (Name) was looking at the two she saw the man with white hair looking right at her which made (Name) a little nervous as Lord Hideyoshi said, "Mitsunari, Ieyasu this is (Full Name), she has joined our army so she can become strong and use her strength for revenge on her village ad her family's death, and I want the two of you to train with her every day, understood." "Yes, my Lord Hideyoshi." They both said as then Lord Hideyoshi dismissed the two generals and Lord Hanbei as Lord Hideyoshi then beckons (Name) over and (Name) gets up from the floor as she then walks over to Lord Hideyoshi.

When she was close to Lord Hideyoshi, he then takes (Name)'s hand in leading her to another door and he opens it as he said, "My room is going to be your room and so when were both alone including Hanbei, you can me Father and Hanbei, Uncle Hanbei, okay." This made (Name) smile as she gives him a hug and he hugs him back as she was happy in getting a new family and two new friends.

~Flashback ends as Mitsunari's red aura dies down on the screen~

It's been 25 years since (Name) had become part of their army and now (Name) had been recognition to a general as she able to go to battles with them, but for some reason most of them that she went to. She had to be partner with Mitsunari and no one else, but she was okay with it since it is someone that she knows very well.

One after noon, (Name) was training with Ieyasu with sword this time, because he wants to know in how strong (Name) has gotten from being trained by Mitsunari, and (Name) took her sword with her (right/left) hand as she charges at Ieyasu as Ieyasu puts his arms up in protecting him in a forming an 'X'. (Name) strikes down on Ieyasu as he blocked her attack as it make a loud, "TING!" and as Mitsunari was watching them and (Name) to lift her sword, but she couldn't get it budge as she grunts, and Ieyasu notices something was off as he said, "(Name) what's wrong." (Name) then decides to back up as her (right/left) arm goes limp as she was holding her sword and said, "I think that my arm just went numb, you guys." (Name) said as she giggles and both Ieyasu and Mitsunari came over in helping (Name) to pry her hand from her sword. Ieyasu tries his best in helping (Name) in shaking her, but not too hard in hoping to get her feeling back, and there was a loud "CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!" from (Name)'s arm as she tries her not to look like that she was going to cry as she said, "I don't think that was supposed to happen, you guys." "No I don't think it was, most likely I accidently just popped something and your feelings are now coming back, but for safety we'll put it in a slung for the mean time." Ieyasu said as he give a chuckle and (Name) just giggle as she nods her, but they didn't notice the look on Mitsunari's face as he tightens his fist into a ball. As the two then laugh they heard Mitsunari said, "I'll go find the doctor to help out." "Okay, Mitsunari." (Name) said with a smile on her as she looks at Mitsunari and he seemed to calmed down in hearing (Name)'s voice as he walks away, but then Mitsunari said to himself as he walks away from the two, 'Ieyasu had no right in touching (Name) like that she is to be mine and no one else. I have a plan that will make sure that she destined to be mine. Forever and ever.' Mitsunari disappeared from sight from (Name)'s and Ieyasu sight and he then comes back with the doctor as they both run over to them.

The doctor examined her arm as she told the doctor of what had happened to her arm. After the doctor finished examining her arm, the doctor told them that (Name) just has to take a easy on her arm for just till tomorrow. The three thanked the doctor and the doctor pulls out a slung as the doctor carefully takes (Name)'s arm and puts her arm in it as the doctor ties it. After that was taken care of the doctor left and Ieyasu said, "Well I guess we'll just have to postpone our training till your arm is better, (Name)." "Yeah I guess, you guys." (Name) said as she giggles and the other two chuckled; then one of the army came running up to the three and said, "Lady (Name), Lord Hideyoshi would like to see you now. He said that it's important." "All right, I'll be seeing the two of you later then." (Name) said as the two nods their head and (Name) on her to see what father needed her for.

Went into the building as she went up the stairs, into the hallway, and finally made it to the door as she then said, "Father, its me." "Come in, (Name)." her father said and (Name) opens the door as she walks in to the room and closes the door behind her. (Name) walks over to her father who was sitting on the other side of the room at his usual spot as he has his legs cross. (Name) stops as she was in front of him and sits down with her legs cross and said, "You wanted to see me, father." "Yes, but first what happened to your arm?" Her father said and (Name) said, "I was training with Ieyasu with my sword and when I went to strike at him. He crossed his arms in forming an 'X' in blocking my attack and my arm went numb in the process. Ieyasu then tries to help me in getting my feeling back by shacking my arm, but only to popped it, but the doctor said that will be fine by tomorrow." Her father then nods his head and then said, "Good, well the reason that I called you, is that we found out that an army is heading towards us in a week, Hanbei had figured out of where they will come from, and also it's the same army that destroyed your home and family, (Name)." This made (Name)'s blood boil with anger and then (Name) said, "Let me go out there and kill them myself, father. I want them to feel the pain that I have suffering for years and be then one to make them beg for mercy and forgiveness." Her father chuckles as he then said, "That's what I like to hear (Name) and also Mitsunari has requested to join with you for battle." (Name) had to think about it as she was wondering why Mitsunari would request to go with (Name), but she it off as she then said, "Very well father and after all, I can show him of how much stronger that I have gotten with my sword." "Good, I'll have Hanbei to let Mitsunari know. You are dismissed." (Name) bows her head slightly as she then gets up and leaves the room in heading back to meet up with Ieyasu and Mitsunari.

When she got back to them she explained of what is going and told Mitsunari that she agreed with her father in allowing him to go with (Name). Mitsunari smirks at (Name) and he then said, "Excellent, I will help you in any way that I can for you, (Name)." "Thank you Mitsunari." (Name) said with a smile on her face and then they went their separate ways, but no one doesn't notice the look on Mitsunari's face as he then said to himself, 'Soon, (Name), soon you'll be mine, forever and ever.'

~Time skip to Mitsunari's red aura covering the screen~

The next morning, (Name) got up as she her arm was all better, she changes out of (f/c) pajamas, she puts on her (f/c) clothes and (f/c) armor, she then grab her sword, and left their room as she hasn't seen her father or Uncle Hanbei anywhere. (Name) went out of the building to the stables as she saw Mitsunari all set up as he had his horse and (Name)'s horse (horse name) ready with their armor and saddle. (Name) walks over to Mitsunari and thanked him as she then climbs on her horse. Mitsunari climbs onto his horse as they give their horse a little jerk on the bridle making them go on walking towards the gate and just as when they were at the gate they both heard someone for them as they stop. They both looked up to see Lord Hideyoshi as he then said, "(Name) this will a battle for you to remember as you will be able to bring revenge on your home, your family, and show us on how strong with your strength. So use your strength in any way you desire with Mitsunari, (Name)." "I will, my Lord Hideyoshi ." (Name) said and then Lord Kideyoshi said, "Mitsunari, use your strength by any mean necessary in defeating the enemy." "Of course, my Lord Hideyoshi." Mitsunari said and both (Name) and Mitsunari went their way as the two front gates open. Mitsunari and (Name) jerked on their bridal making their horse gallop. They left the castle as soldiers followed behind them out of the castle.

They to ride through the fields as they we arrive in a meadow open field and the enemy were just up ahead as (Name) then said, "I see the enemy up ahead, you ready Mitsunari." "More than ever, (Name)." Mitsunari said as red aura started to cover his body. (Name) pulls her sword out as Mitsunari does the same and when they were close to enemy. Mitsunari jumps off of his horse followed by (Name) and they started to fight against the enemy with their soldiers helping them out and showing them with no mercy.

~Time skip to Mitsunari's red aura goes down from the screen~

All of the enemy's solider were dead and the only the commander was left as (Name) and Mitsunari were standing before him as he was scared in begging for mercy and then (Name) snaps as she said, "MERCY?! YOU WANT US TO GIVE YOU MERCY, YOU DIDN'T GIVE MY HOME (VILLAGE NAME) AND MY FAMILY ANY MERCY! SO WHY SHOULD WE GIVE YOU MERCY!" "Wh-What (Village name), we made sure that everyone was killed?!" The commander said and (Name) said, "WELL YOU LEFT ONE OUT AND YOUR LOOKING AT HER RIGHT NOW AND YOUR GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" The commander screams in saying for forgiveness and mercy, but (Name) didn't have any of that as she raises her sword and cuts him across his chest, stabbing him, and cutting him up till is was no more recognizable and dead.

(Name) finally stopped as she was panting and then walks away as Mitsunari was concerned for (Name). (Name) walked a couple of feet and falls to ground on all fours as she dropped her sword to the side. Mitsunari ran over to her and Mitsunari was about to say something when (Name) stats to cry and said, "I-It's finally over, Mitsunari, and now my family and villagers can rest in peace." Mitsunari smiles as he walks in front of her, kneels down, and pulls her into a hug as (Name) then hugs back and said, "Let it out (Name), you deserved it that now you got your revenge." (Name) cries on his shoulder till she couldn't anymore as Mitsunari said to himself, 'I promise you that once your mine, you will never have to cry anymore, and I will make you happy and smile for me every day.'

After (Name) had finished crying, she and Mitsunari got up as (Name) picks up her sword in putting it back in its sheath, they both go over to their horses, and went their way back with their army behind them. As they were riding their horses back, Mitsunari looked at (Name), and then she looks at him with a smile on her face as Mitsunari smirks at her back. (Name) then said with a smile on her face, "Hey Mitsunari, I'll race you home." (Name) jerked her bridal in making her horse gallop and Mitsunari chuckle as he does the same and the army behind them runs to catch up with them. (Name) was laughing in having fun since now she was able to her revenge and Mitsunari chuckles at (Name) as he was catching up to her. As the two raced, they made it back to the castle as the gates open up, and it turned out to be a tie they both entered at the same time. They both jerked their bridal in slowing their horses down and their horses came to a stop. (Name) giggles as she climbs down off of her horse, but then her foot gets caught on the sterile. (Name) tries her best in getting it off; (Name) manages get her foot out of it, but trips over on two feet as she tries to get her balance, and she was about to fall on to the ground hard, but the impact never came as she lands in someone arms. She looks up to see Mitsunari as he said, "You need to be more careful, (Name)" "That's for sure since I don't need another injury, Mitsunari." (Name) said as Mitsunari helps (Name) up and then (Name) said, "Well, I'm going to go see Lord Hideyoshi about the battle and getting my revenge." "I'll come with you so my Lord Hideyoshi will know that the enemy has been dealt with." Mitsunari said as (Name) nods her head and walks with Mitsunari as they go into the building.

They were inside of the building as they made it to the door and Mitsunari said, "My Lord Hideyoshi, we returned from the battle." "Enter." Lord Hideyoshi said as Mitsunari opens the door and both (Name) and Mitsunari walked into the room. They both walked over to Lord Hideyoshi, when they were in front of him, they both bowed at him, and then sat down on the floor with their lags cross as Mitsunari said, "The battle was a success and (Name) was able to get her revenge on their commander." "Excellent and (Name) you used your strength in killing him." Lord Hideyoshi said and (Name) said, "Yes and I have to say that it felt good and now I know that my family and the villagers can rest in peace." "That's good to know, but what are you going to do now, now that your revenge, (Name)." Lord Hideyoshi said which surprised just as lord Hanbei had walked in the room and (Name) then said, "Well once I got my revenge, I never thought of doing anything afterwards, but after living here since I have nowhere else to go, training with Mitsunari and Ieyasu, and learning many things from everyone. With your permission Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei, I would like to continue stay and live here as well as being part of your army, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hanbei." (Name) places her hand on floor as she bows down in not sure on how this would turn out as Mitsunari watched (Name) as she still bowed at the two. Mitsunari was about to say something when Lord Hideyoshi starts to chuckle and (Name) gets up as she was looking at lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hideyoshi said, "Oh I had a feeling that you would say that, (Name), and we were hoping that you join in our army. So we welcome you to our army, (Name)." "Oh thank you so much, Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei." (Name) said with a smile on her face and then Lord Hideyoshi said, "(Name), your dismissed, so your free to go." (Name) nods her head as she goes to get up and Mitsunari follows (Name)as he gets up and they leave the room.

As they were walking the hallway, Mitsunari stopped and said, "(Name) you go on ahead, I need to talk to Lord Hideyoshi about something." "Okay I'll see you later then." (Name) said as she went on ahead through the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the building. When she got out of the building she saw Ieyasu as she ran up to him and shouts for him. Ieyasu turned to see (Name) coming towards him as he said, "Oh (Name) you returned from your battle. How did it go?" (Name) explained everything and Ieyasu smiles as he then said, "That's great and even that you are part of army for good, (Name)." "I know and I'm really happy since I get to be with my two brothers." (Name) said with a smile on her and Ieyasu smiles as he then chuckles as he got what she meant and (Name) laughs along with him. As they were laughing a guard came to them and said, "Lady (Name), Lord Hideyoshi would like to see you, immediately." "Oh okay, I'll see you later, Ieyasu." (Name) said as she runs as fast as she could and Ieyasu just smirks as he watches (Name) run off.

(Name) ran up to the building, up the stairs, and when she got to the hallway. She starts to walk through the hallway and she then arrives at the door as she said, "Lord Hideyoshi, it's me (Name)." "Enter." Lord Hideyoshi said and (Name) opens the door as she walks in and Lord Hideyoshi was looking outside of the window and (Name) was as she closed the door behind her, "You wanted to see me, father." "Yes, please have a seat, (Name)." her father said as she walks over and sits down on the floor with her legs cross as her father does the same in sitting across from her and her father then said, "(Name), you know that I won't be here forever, right." "Yes I understand father." (Name) said in wondering of what's going on and her father then said, "Well I think that it's time that you need a husband to protect you and to care for, (Name)." This surprised (Name) more than ever and then (Name) said, "F-Father, I don't know of what to say, but I don't know anyone that would love me." "Actually (Name) someone does, you just haven't noticed yet." Her father said and (Name) said as she was surprised, "Really, who is it?" "Ishida Mitsunari has asked your hand in marriage, (Name), and I told him that I would be honor for you to be his wife." Her father said as (Name) was shocked and surprise as she was about to say something, but she knew that once her father made up his mind there is no changing it, and (Name) then said, "Very well then, father, I'll be honor in being Mitsunari's wife." Her father nods his head and then said, "Mitsunari had also requested of you living with him for now on in his room." "Yes of course, father." (Name) said as she was still shocked and surprised and her father then said, "Good, you are dismissed, (Name)." (Name) bows her head as she said, "Thank you father, for everything." (Name) then gets up and leaves the room as she opens the door. Once she left the room, she didn't of how to feel either happy or sad as she walks down the hallway, but she doesn't pay attention as she bumps into someone as she said, "O-Oh I'm sorry." "(Name), what's wrong?" (Name) looks up to see it was Mitsunari himself, but something looked a little off to be the same Mitsunari that she had grown up with as she said in backing away from him, "N-nothings wrong, Mitsunari." "(Name) your lying and your walking away from me. That's not very nice." Mitsunari said as his red aura in flames in making an invisible wall behind (Name) causing her to bump into it.

(Name) was now scared in seeing his true colors now as he walks toward (Name) and then he was front of her as he leans down towards (Name)'s lip. When he was inches away from her lips he then said, "I have been waiting for a very long time for this, (Name), ever since I first met you." (Name) was now scared as she places her hand to his chest in trying to push him away, but he was too strong as he then grabs her wrist and pin them above her head. (Name) was absolutely scared of Mitsunari as he then leans to towards (Name) places his lips onto (Name)'s lips. (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she struggles in trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong as he then licks the bottom of (Name)'s lips. (Name) groans in the kiss as Mitsunari pushes his tongue into her mouth and (Name) squeaks as she still tries to get out of Mitsunari's grip. Mitsunari continues to kiss (Name) in not leaving anything untouched in her mouth as (Name)'s struggling still continues, but then Mitsunari then licks the roof of her mouth in making her shiver and moan in the kiss as her struggling slowly came to a stop. Mitsunari smirks in the kiss knowing that (Name) has given up as she starts to kiss Mitsunari back and (Name) starts to slide down from the wall onto the floor. Mitsunari and (Name) pull away from each other as (Name) blushes bright red across her cheek as Mitsunari said, "I think that it would be better if I take you to my place." Before (Name) could say anything, Mitsunari's eyes glows bright red, and (Name)'s (e/c) eyes became heavy as she starts to close her eyes. She saw Mitsunari smirk as he goes to pick her up and (Name) then blacks out in Mitsunari as the last words she heard was, "Finally, I have you, my darling princess of light."

~Time skip to Mitsunari's red aura going up in covering the screen~

(Name) opens her (e/c) eyes as she finds herself in unfamiliar room and she was laying in someone's futon as she gets up from the futon. She looks around in trying to figure out of where she and finds a door as she walks towards it. She goes to grab as she grabs it, turns the nob, but to find it lock as she tries to open it. She continues to try to get the door to open, but the door wouldn't budge. (Name) gave up on opening the door as she was walking around and she then notice that she was wearing different clothes as she was of what it look like (f/c) pajamas. (Name) starts to blush a pink tint to a crimson red if it was Mitsunari that changed her clothes. (Name) shook the thought out her head as she tries to find another way out and then she saw a small window as she went over small opening as she about put her left her through the small. When was about to reach for the opening, for reason she couldn't move any further, she looks down on her ankles to see that they chained cuff to the wall as well as her wrist, and (Name) continues to reach for the opening, but she couldn't reach any further as the sun was setting. (Name) tries her best in reaching the last bit of the sun light as she sang to herself saying,

 _There goes the sun_

 _Here's comes the night_

 _Somebody turn on the light_

 _Somebody tell me that fate has been kind_

(Name) starts to cry as the sun light from opening has disappeared and it was completely dark, but she didn't notice that someone have walked into the room as he walks towards her, and was behind (Name) as he wraps his one arm around her waist and the other around her mouth as the person leans down to her ear and sang

 _You can't go out_

 _You are out of your mind_

(Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she knew that it was Mitsunari as he then licks her outer ear shell and gives it a little nip making (Name) shiver and moan. Mitsunari then pulls (Name) back from the opening as he then said, "Now come with me, my princess and get away from the opening." (Name) had no choice but to follow him back onto the futon as he sits himself down with (Name) on his lap as (Name) then said as Mitsunari removes his hand from her mouth, "M-Mtisunari, wh-what's going on with you, your acting not your normal self?" "Mmm, what you talking about, my dear, I'm the same as always." Mitsunari said as he then licks from ear down to neck as (Name) shiver and Mitsunari starts to kiss her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot as (Name) tries her best in not blushing, but she moans as Mitsunari found her sensitive spot as he licks, nip, and suck at the spot. (Name) squirms as Mitsunari continues to attack her neck and then Mitsunari pulls away from her neck as he then said, "Now everyone knows that your mine, my princess of light." "M-Mitsunari, p-please stop." (Name) said as she was scared out of her mind and then Mitsunari flips (Name) over as he lays (Name) down gently on the futon on her back. Mitsunari then straddles (Name) as she was scared of Mitsunari and Mitsunari said, "I love you my princess with all of my heart." "Wh-Why me out all of the women out there why me, Mitsunari, why-" (Name) was cut off as Mitsunari places his lips on (Name)'s as her (e/c) eyes widen and then he pulls away as Mitsunari then said, "It's because of when I first saw you when you walked in with Lord Hanbei, I heard from one the soldiers about you losing your home and family. I saw of how sad you were in your (e/c) eyes when we came to see you in Lord Hideyoshi's room as I know that you were the one that I needed to protect and to love once you were older; now I'm show going to show you of how much I love after holding it in for many years." (Name) didn't know of what to say after hearing Mitsunari say that as she doesn't struggle or anything as Mitsunari places his lips on (Name)'s lips and pushes his tongue into her mouth.

(Name) didn't know why but the kiss felt gentler than before as (Name) then kisses Mitsunari back and then they both pulled away as Mitsunari practically rips of her (f/c) pajamas. Mitsunari then kisses down (Name)'s neck down to her collar bone, and down to breast as he starts to lick and suck at her breast as (Name) moans as her back arches. (Name) couldn't take it anymore as she then said, "M-Mitsunari, s-stop teasing me." "Oh what changed your mind first it was 'please stop' and now it's 'stop teasing me', you're really something else, my princess of light." Mitsunari said as he pulls and starts to coat his finger with his saliva; (Name) blushes as she said, "I-I don't know and why do keep calling me that." "Because I know that my Lord Hideyoshi is your father and Lord Hanbei is your Uncle." Mitsunari said as his fingers were coated enough with his saliva and starts to stick one finger at time in her entrance and started to make a scissor motion in thrusting his fingers as Mitsunari said, "Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei are the light of my life when I joined their army and now with you, you are the princess of my light." (Name) only moans in reply as Mitsunari continues to thrust his fingers into (Name) and (Name) moans loudly at Mitsunari as he found her sweet spot.

Mitsunari then pulls his fingers out of (Name) as he then licks his fingers like a cat as he stares into (Name)'s (e/c) eyes with lust and hunger causing (Name) to shiver. Mitsunari pulls his fingers away as he then said, "You taste so good, my princess of light." (Name) didn't of what to say as Mitsunari then positioned himself at (Name)'s entrance and then slowly enters in so not to hurt (Name). Once Mitsunari was ready he waits for (Name) to adjust as she then nods head and Mitsunari then starts to thrust into (Name) as he found her sweet spot. They both said their names like say a mantra and a sutra as (Name) then said, "M-Mitsunari, I-I'm about to…" "It's okay let's do it together, my princess of light." Mitsunari said and then they both screamed at both of their names as they both came at the same time. Mitsunari then pulls out of (Name) as he still had strength in looming over and then said, "(Name), there's no way that im going to have sleeping in here in the cold so I have an idea to keep you warm, my princess of light." "Wh-What is it, Mitsunari?" (Name) said as she was curious and then Mitsunari turns dark red like it normally would do when he's using his true strength in fighting in battle. (Name) was sure if she was seeing things as was she getting smaller or was Mitsunari getting bigger and then she realize that she was shrinking when Mitsunari's huge carefully picks her up as she was no bigger than three inches tall and Mitsunari then said, "Now don't be scared I promised that I won't hurt, my princess of light." Mitsunari the opens his mouth as wide as he could as (Name) was scared and said, "M-Mitsunari, y-you're going to kill me like that." "No I won't thanks to my power and strength I can control my stomach acid so you will be safe, my princess of light." Mitsunari said and then smirks as he then brings (Name) to his mouth; opens his mouth again as he gently places (Name) into his mouth feet first very carefully.

(Name) shivers as she felt her feet on his tongue and Mitsunari brings (Name) more into his mouth as he carefully slides (Name) in. Once (Name) was completely inside of Mitsunari's mouth, he carefully closes his mouth behind (Name), and he then starts to move his tongue around in licking (Name)'s body as she couldn't help, but blush and moan. Mitsunari continues to lick (Name) as he moans in her taste and then he tilts his back in swallowing (Name) as (Name) tries to grab onto his tongue, but it was no use as she starts to go down his throat. Mitsunari then places his fingers at his throat in feeling (Name) going down his throat as he moans in pleasure. (Name) continues to go down his throat as she couldn't help, but blush and moan as it felt like getting hugs and kisses.

(Name) continues to go down his throat as she felt an opening under her feet as she knew that it was his stomach as she starts to enter his stomach. Mitsunari felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach as he lays down on his futon. (Name) enters inside of Mitsunari's stomach completely as she lays against his stomach muscle as she listens to his breathing and heart beats; it felt strangely comfortable as she heard Mitsunari said, "Are you comfortable in there, my princess of light?" "Yes, I am Mitsunari." (Name) said as she wasn't sure of what to say and that was the only thing that she could think of. Mitsunari smirks as he then places his hand on his stomach in rubbing it and said, "Well that's good to know, my princess of light, but let's gets some sleep since it's been a long day. I love you and good night, my princess of light." "okay good night and…I-I love you too, Mitsunari." (Name) said as she didn't of how to say I love to Mitsunari as she closes her (e/c) eyes and goes to sleep, since she didn't love at first and (Name) knew that this wasn't a relationship that she wanted, but she knew that sooner or later she will end up loving him.

~THE END~


End file.
